Ceratosaurus (Jurassic Park)
The Ceratosaurus is a genetically-modified dinosaur cloned by InGen that makes a brief cameo in Jurassic Park III, its only appearance in the Jurassic Park film franchise. History Creation Ceratosaurus was an illegally cloned dinosaur that was not planned to be an attraction in Isla Nublar's Jurassic Park, nor was it on InGen's publicity list of prehistoric animals, along with Corythosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and most disreputably, Spinosaurus. In 1999, shortly after Masrani Global Corporation's acquisition of InGen in 1998 and two years after the Gene Guard Act in 1997, a group of mysterious InGen workers secretly recreated four species they were aware of, two of these were Corythosaurus and Ankylosaurus, which were holdovers from the days of Jurassic Park and the said animals were nearly completed (with their DNA sequencing being at 97% and 91% respectively). The Ceratosaurus was released in Isla Sorna/Site B's wild environment after being experimented for nine months after its birth. Role in Jurassic Park III While Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family, along with Grant's colleague Billy Brennan, dig through Spinosaurus dung on a riverbank, a Ceratosaurus approaches the visitors, who at first think the dinosaur is going to attack them, but instead, after smelling the dung, the Ceratosaurus walks away. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' According to the Dinosaur Protection Group website, the Ceratosaurus were subject to cruelty by 2018, along with 12 other dinosaur species. However, it is unknown if there are any surviving members of its species. Appearance According to the Jurassic Park III European size chart, the Ceratosaurus stands at 12 feet (3.6 meters) in height and 30.5 feet (9.3 meters) in length, far bigger than their 8-foot tall, 20-foot long prehistoric forebears. Much like InGen's other cloned theropods, their skulls are shrink-wrapping, so you can see the bony places on their faces when you shouldn't be able. Their wrists are pronated and their heads are bright red and their bodies are white with dark striping. They are also observably bulkier than the fossil record. Other Appearances Toys Ceratosaurus was apart of the Die-Cast: Jurassic Park toy-line of the first Jurassic Park film from 1993. It contained a metal Ceratosaurus action figure, which was accompanied with a Collector card featuring the said dinosaur. A Ceratosaurus action figure would have appeared in the Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect toy-line, but unfortunately, that idea was scrapped and its featured were added to the Paradeinonychus hybrid of the same line. Although it did not appear in Jurassic World, the Ceratosaurus managed to be part of the film's toy line, sporting the same color scheme, seen in Jurassic Park III. Trivia *In the final shooting script for Jurassic Park III, a Carnotaurus was originally supposed to approach Grant and his group at the Spinosaurus dung site, which is why the Ceratosaurus in the movie has a resembling coloration to the ''Carnotaurus'' from Disney's Dinosaur that was released a year before in 2000. Navigation Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Prehistoric Monsters Category:Predators Category:Mutants Category:Neutral monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Mute Category:Universal monsters Category:All monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hybrids